


Heat

by 19dayskink



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Probably depressing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink
Summary: Mo sees something that he probably shouldn't have.(feel free to request kinks+pairings in comments or via our tumblr)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Heat

Sound is ubiquitous, it's everywhere - absolute silence in something that is almost impossible for man to achieve - and it's loud, disgusting, obscene, usually. Invading the eardrums and ringing in the head. Like drills against concrete, like glass shattering underfoot, like a knife through flesh, like the harsh gasps and moans that rent the air like _knives_.

Mo doesn't know how to respond.

The living room television, flickering. Two figures on the screen. Naked. Fucking against the wall. Moans and screams, and "ah— just like that, just like that, more—"

A packet of lube, torn open, some spilled across the carpet. He Tian, on the couch, writhing. Dildo up his ass, fingers twisting at his cock, hard, the head leaking precum - it drips onto the couch.

Mo, he freezes at the sight — it's partly his fault, he wasn't supposed to be back for the next two hours, but the study session with Jian Yi had ended early — and he takes a step back, schoolbag slipping out of his fingers and hitting the floor with the rustle of books and pencils. 

He Tian's head snaps around, and gray eyes pin him where he stands - it's too dark to tell if that's anger, or something else.

"S-sorry, I didn't see anything, I'll just be getting my stuff—" Mo stammers, snags the things he's dropped and turns to flee into the bathroom. Oh God, oh God, oh God—

"Wait."

—oh God.

He freezes - more out of instinct than anything else - at the sharp command, and there's a creak of relief from the couch as He Tian gets up. Slides the dildo out and leaves it on the couch in a sticky mess. Gets up, cock still hard. Says, smoothly,

"Come here."

"He Tian, no, I—"

"Come here."

Mo hesitates, almost just runs up the stairs to the second floor bathroom - he doesn't like this, the skin at the back of his neck prickling with danger - but he knows better than to refuse He Tian what he wants. There's a brief pause while he dumps his bag onto the stairs and kicks his sneakers off, then he walks over. The floor, it's shiny in spots, from lube and God knows what else, it's gross. He's barely had the time to make this observation, when He Tian's arm shoots forth, grabs the collar of his shirt, and jerks him closer. Hard.

Mo hits the couch face-first with a stifled yelp, immediately struggling to get back up - finds himself pinned down, He Tian's hands quick to pin his wrists to the armrest. There's a dry laugh, and, keeping Mo's wrists pinned with one hand, he takes the other, heading straight for the zipper of Mo's jeans. Undoes it. Pries the button open.

It's hot, uncomfortable — Mo writhes and twists his wrists, trying to wriggle his way out, which earns him a sharp nip to the neck. He Tian's teeth are perfect and sharp, his tongue quick to lap over the red marks he's left.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

Mo stiffens — both at the words, and at the sensation of narrow fingers trailing down his stomach and past the hem of his jeans. Lower. He shivers, and swears under his breath — "Fuck, He Tian, don't—" — twitches when He Tian leans forward to kiss him, breathing words low and harsh into his ear — "Your body says you want it, says you want me to fuck you hard." One hand grasps tight against hardening flesh, the other letting go of his wrists as He Tian straightens up and reaches behind him. He Tian's voice is low, lusty, sinful, he goes on to say more. "You want me to fuck you into the couch, so hard you can't think—look, you're hard, you're begging for it." Then slick fingers press in, insistent – they dig in deep, twist, scissor - and Mo can merely lie there, mouth agape and gasping for air, his hands clenching at the upholstery of the couch. He Tian, he keeps talking, even as he adds a third finger, his eyes gleaming at the reactions he's getting. "You whore, you love this, don't you?"

Mo does love it, and he chokes back a heated whimper, isn't sure if he's gonna be punished for seeing what he saw when he'd walked in.

He Tian. He just laughs, grabs a condom, tears it open, rolls it over and slicks his cock with lube – then he smiles and shoves in, hard, in one fluid motion. Revels in the tight clench, the way Mo's writhing, eyes wide - He Tian presses in _deep_ so that Mo is left fighting to breath. 

And the heat.

It's burning him alive.

Like always.

He loses count, after a while, of how many times this has happened before. Just knows that it's a large number. A long time. Seconds. Minutes. They pass on by. Hours. Days. Weeks. It all blurs together. Day and night. Everyday life. And then.

"You're not allowed to come," He Tian says, calmly, tightening the cock ring. Mo doesn't answer. He's not allowed to, unless he's given permission. That's the rule. But he can't help shivering, gasping - fingers twitching and eyes open wide - when He Tian proceeds to drag his tongue down the pale skin, kisses his ribs, murmuring dirty words, just barely audible. "You're such a fucking whore, Little Mo. You want this, don't you? You fucking bitch, you're gonna beg for this, you're—"

Mo gives in. Begs.

"Please, He Tian, stop it, just do it already, please—"

He Tian smiles. Flicks his finger against the tip of Mo's cock. 

"Please what?"

Mo bites his lip. Shakes his head.  
This isn't what he'd been conditioned to do, and He Tian smirks, runs sharp fingers around the cock ring. Then scratches the sensitive skin, watches as Mo writhes.

"Please _what_ , darling?"

"Fuck me, already," Mo begs. 

Like always. Like how it's supposed to be.

He Tian leans forward, smiles.

"Good boy."

Then it's all just heat - sweat-slicked and dirty - and He Tian fucks Mo against the couch. Ignores heat-seared pleas - chokes, gasping, desperate - "He Tian, please, let me come, God— please, He Tian—" Ignores his whimpers and screams, and merely speeds the pace up. Comes inside inside of him. Takes the cock ring off at the last moment, and jerks Mo off with rough strokes, hissing under his breath, "C'mon bitch. Now you can."

Mo comes with a shiver - gasping, nails digging in the cushions. And He Tian smiles, waits for frail lungs to stop their spasm. Flips Mo over, fucks him again, chest to back, ignoring broken protests - "He Tian, no, stop, gimme a break—" - just sheathes his cock again, slicks it with lube, presses in.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Seconds blur to minutes blur to hours. 

The floor, it's cold, and Mo can't move. He Tian asleep on the couch, seeming content. Mo, he just lies there, shivering. It hurts. He'd shatter if he tried to move. But still, he looks up at the couch, at He Tian's form, defined and pretty over the messy blanket. And he thinks,  
_Is this the way it's always gonna be?_


End file.
